Untitled
by QueenLiver
Summary: Second part of "My Turn" that would not have been born had I not been ordered by the wonderful A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. Sorry it took so long love. RRR HXC BROTHERLY LOVE YES YES. Not as long as normal. Promise. And the smiley face goes HERE. Huzzah.


Connor kissed Murphy's mouth hard, keeping a firm hold of Murph's hands against the bed sheets. He ran his tongue along Murphy's lower lip, but when he opened his mouth accept Connor, Connor relinquished the kiss. Murphy let out a whine that made Connor's breath hitch; he paused for a split moment, making sure to keep in check. He wanted Murphy to want him again; he was not going to rush through this.

When he regained himself, he pulled Murphy's right wrist over next to his left one, so Connor could hold on to both at the same time. He leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled open the drawer of their nightstand; he drew out the only tie he owned, although he couldn't be sure it was his because it looked just like his brother's.

Connor wrapped the tie round Murphy's wrists, looping the ends through the middle so he couldn't slip out at all. When he was sure Murphy wouldn't be able to move his hands separately, Connor pushed his bound arms back into the mattress.

"Wha're ya doin'? Murphy whispered as he fought against the binds. Connor chuckled darkly against his brother's ear, pushing Murphy's hands harder into the sheets.

"Jus' sit back, d'ar brother."

"Conn-"

Connor barely brushed his lips against Murphy's; as Murphy arced his back to meet Connor's lips, he pulled away. Murphy's eyes shrank to slits.

"Dumb bastard," he whispered. Connor grinned, kissing Murphy's cheek, down his neck, and down across his stomach, repeating the pattern Murphy had just played on Connor. He had Murphy biting his lip and bucking and whimpering in seconds.

"Connor!" he gasped, attempting to move his arms to direct his brother to just the right spot. Connor chuckled against Murphy's skin, keeping a firm hold of a his brother's bound hands.

With each kiss, Connor knew he was drawing his other half closer to the edge of reason. But the more Murphy whimpered and whined, the faster Connor went. He paused once more, swallowing, and then continued, slowly now, kissing along Murphy's ribcage. The sensation made Murphy twist on the bed.

"O' Jesus!" he hissed. "Pleas' Conn, j-j-jus' do it!"

"Aht, aht. We're takin' this slow, d'ar brother," Connor said gently, pressing his lips against Murphy's right hip bone. Murphy stuttered out a moan and pushed his hips upwards; Connor simply pushed them back down.

He moved one of his hands from Murphy's arms; he trailed his fingers across Murphy's chest slowly, bringing them right down to Murphy's erection. He closed them around it and won the satisfaction of Murphy almost howling out a moan.

Connor moved his hand up down up down, like he had done on himself enough times before that night. He squeezed at just the right moments and even closed his mouth over the head of Murphy's shaft, flicking his tongue here and there, savoring the sounds issuing from Murphy's lips.

Connor could feel his brother teetering at the point of no return; he relinquished his grip and looked back up to Murphy. Murphy's cheeks were wet.

Connor stopped instantly and scrambled up next to his brother.

"Murph? Murph, are ya alrigh'?" he whispered, stroking Murphy's cheeks gently to wipe away the tears. "Did I hurt ya?"

Murphy looked at Connor, embarrassment weighing down his features.

"Can...can ya take the tie off?"

"Is it hur'in' ya?"

Murphy shrugged slowly. "Sorta."

Connor smiled small. "Well then I can jus' loosen it-"

"'Tis no' tha', brother..." Murphy whispered as Connor reached up to work on untying the tie.

"Then wha'?"

"I can'...touch ya," he choked out.

Connor slowed and looked to his brother.

"Wha'?"

"I can' hold ya an' 'tis no' fair..."

Connor looked down, suddenly crushed. He felt awful, wanted to kick himself, believe that he didn't deserve for Murphy's arms to be around him after what he had just done.

"Murph, I'm sorry. I-I didn' know-"

"I know," Murphy said gently.

Connor worked the knot loose and pulled the tie from around Murphy's wrists. He didn't look back to his brother until Murphy's hand turned Connor's head towards him.

"I love ya Connor."

Connor's heart swelled. Murphy wasn't mad! It was amazing to feel...

"I love ya too Murphy."

Murphy leaned up and pressed his lips against his brother's. He pulled back and whispered softly, "Now where we?"

Connor grinned as Murphy fell back to the mattress, waiting. He leaned and kissed Murphy full on the mouth, fluidly moving to kneel in between Murphy's legs.

"Ready?" Connor whispered. Murphy nodded, gripping Connor's biceps, bracing himself and biting his lip. Connor muttered the same warning in Murphy's ear as he had done before: "If you don't like it, tell me to stop."

He kissed Murphy's cheek gently and began to push into him.

Murphy's nails dug divots into Connor's skin and the thought screamed in his mind as it had Connor's: To scream "STOP" to prevent from hurting his brother.

Connor was already going slowly when he felt his brother's fingers. Murphy bit his lip and whimpered into Connor's ear.

"Shh," he whispered, smoothing his brother's hair softly.

The farther in Connor went, however, the more Murphy liked it. Pleasure began to seep its way through the pain and his grip slowly loosened on his brother's shoulders.

The whimpering in Connor's ear was quickly being replaced by quiet moans, which were quickly being replaced by loud moans. He listened intently, letting the sounds control his pace; the moment there was a hitch in the moan, Connor would slow his pace.

But he needn't worry about that.

Murphy pulled his brother closer to him, savoring the smell that was Connor, the musk, the smoke, the alcohol.

Connor was seeing stars. It had felt amazing with his brother in him but he had no idea it would feel just as amazing being in his brother.

"Connor!" Murphy gasped once more.

Connor kissed Murphy's neck, gently sucking on the skin, silently chuckling at the idea of the bruise that was going to be there tomorrow morning.

He reached in between them and wrapped his hand around Murphy's erection once more. A few pumps of the hand and that was it for Murphy; he cried out Connor's name again and stepped off the edge reason, landing softly on the mattress that was his brother's.

Connor was not far behind, letting Murphy ride out his ending fairly. He collapsed, spent, against his brother, who promptly pulled him tighter. Connor listened to his brother's sporadic heart beat and imagined his was not much different. After all, they were basically one person; Connor couldn't think of a reason their hearts would be different.


End file.
